Orfandad
by Arwon
Summary: ¿Que pasa con los niños luego que mueren sus padres?¿hay alguna esperanza de felicidad despues de tan terrible suceso? Al parecer, para Ryoma, no.


Bueno...una nueva idea que surgió en mi loca mente... espero que les guste..esta algo..raro...

Discalimer: estoi estudiando duro para ganar mucho dinero cuando salga del colegio y asi comprar los derechosa de muchjas series...hasta que eso no pase, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni gano nada haciendo esto(esepto el odio de muchos fans y de los mismos personajes)

aclaracion: esta historia no es, repito NO ES Yaoi, aunque pueda parecerlo..no soi simpatizante del Yaoi, asiqeu jamás encontrarán yaoi en mis hstorias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, creo que debo escribir mis memorias de aquel lugar, para que no se repita nada de lo que pasó ahí, es doloroso, aun las heridas no han sanado del todo, aun no he podido conseguirme una vida gracias a esos sucesos...pero debo relatarlos, es mi deber, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora...

Llegue a ese lugar luego de que mis padres murieran, recuerdo que había gritado y suplicado, pero a nadie ya le interesaba, ya no era una carga para nadie, eso comprendí aquel día. Llegué a ese orfanato porque mi hermano no había podido llegar a tiempo para decir que podía cuidarme, ya que él vivía en USA.

Al llegar a ese lugar dos hombres revisaron mis cosas, y a mi, como si no fuera nada...eso me molestó, pero no pude hacer nada para arreglarlo, ya que ahora ellos eran mis jefes...

Me mandaron a una habitación entre muchas...en el segundo piso. Al entrar vi que estaba llena. Nadie me habló ni se me acercó, uno de ellos, ahora no recuerdo quien me mostró una cama, luego no me habló mas, todos me observaban meticulosamente. De pronto un chico moreno de ojos violetas se me acerco, junto a otro pelirrojo de ojos azules

-¡Hola!-me dijo simplemente-¿cómo te llamas?-mi primera impresión cambió totalmente, me di cuenta que esos chicos solo se defendían de lo desconocido, al igual de lo que yo había hecho tantas veces.

-Echizen Ryoma-dije tranquilamente, observando a todos quienes habían en aquella habitación

-PEUEÑAS MOLESTIAS, A COMER!-se escuchó una voz, quise reclamar por eso pero al parecer era algo común...seguí a quienes me habían hablado hasta el comedor, él me dijo que me sentara con ellos, y así hice

-Nya! Así que vienes de familia, eh?-dijo el pelirrojo-Yo me llamo Eiji-dijo tranquilamente, yo solo observé al otro chico

-Yo soy Momoshiro, puedes decirme Momo-también me dijo con una sonrisa-Primera ves en uno de estos lugares?-me preguntó algo divertido, yo asentí confuso-cuantos años tienes?-

-yo...doce-le dije, si, a esa edad perdí a mis padres, a la edad de doce añlos y medio... iba a escuchar la edad de mis compañeros cuando escuché una voz que en ese momento me llenó de alegría

-Chibi suke!-era él, mi hermano, mi en ese momento adorado hermano, creí que me iba a sacar de ese lugar, esperé eso con todas mis ansias. Cuando el me vió corrió hacia mi y me llevó hacia un lugar apartado-como estas?-quise responderle con una ironía, pero no me iba a arriesgar así

-me vas a sacar pronto, verdad?-si, lo se, un muy agradable saludo de mi parte, pero estaba desesperado, la cama en la que pretendían que durmiera estaba mitad abajo, los jefes de ese lugar me daban escalofríos y lo que se suponía iba a almorzar estaba pegado y aguado. Lo miré a los ojos, realmente quería salir de ahí, Ryoga solo me corrió la mirada...mala señal

-No me quieren dar la tuición-lo admito, mi moral calló mas abajo del subsuelo...eso significaba que estaría toda mi vida ahí, en ese maldito lugar, todo por culpa de un estúpido juez que no me quiso entregar a mi propio hermano, a la sangre de mi sangre. Je, es gracioso, hasta hacía unos meses de aquello yo no habría querido saber nada de mi hermano, para mi hasta ese segundo él solo había sido una molestia, como muchos otros

-porque?..porque no?-le pregunte desesperanzado

-dicen que soy demasiado joven...pero no te preocupes, conseguí un buen abogado..intentare venir a verte cuando pueda

-ha, hai

-bien, ahora...cuídate, ruega que no te adopten y no hables de la herencia y el seguro

¿Herencia¿Seguro¿él creía que yo sabía algo de todo aquello? Pues se equivocaba, jamás fui bueno prestando atención, le pregunté a que se refería, el solo me dijo que lo olvidara y me cuidara, luego se fue.

Volví con Momo y Eiji, y cuando me senté Eiji me habló:

-Vas a ser nuestro amigo?-aún me impresiono al recordar sus palabras, y aun en contadas ocasiones me arrepiento de haber aceptado, ya que luego de eso la soledad me a absorbido por años, haciéndome entristecer al saber que todo fue mi culpa, que ahora no soy el único solo, todo por MI estupidez, todo por que no supe proteger a lo que mas quería, ni a mi mismo...

Esa noche me acosté mas temprano de lo que me hubiera acostado en toda mi vida, a eso de las 8:00 pm, y me pasé dando bueltas en mi cama..hasta que me aburrí. Me puse a escuchar el ambiente, al parecer no era el único despierto ya que había alguien más revolviéndose y suspirando a la nada. Cuando el aburrimiento ya fue extremo salí de mi cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Al intentar abrirla una mano tapó la mía

-Donde crees que vas?-quien me había detenido poseía una voz fría

-A caminar-respondí igual de fríamente, no me interesaba lo que me dijeran, YO estaba aburrido y si YO estaba aburrido tenía que entretenerme, lo se, era "algo" ególatra, a la vez que estúpido (lo que sigo siendo) pero pese a todo él no me dejo avanzar

-Es mejor que no lo hagas-me volvió a susurrar-podría irte mal- eso obviamente era una amenaza, pero sonaba más preocupado que nada...pero como ya dije, era un ególatra, no creía en nada mientras no me afectara directamente, y esto parecía que le afectaba al chico mas que a mi. Lo aparté y salí, él solo pronuncio que no se haría responsable y me dejo..

Paseé un rato por el segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones, pero luego me aburrí comencé a bajar las escaleras, hacía donde estaban el comedor y el jardín. Al llegar al ultimo escalón escuché claramente las risas y conversaciones de adultos. Me puse algo nervioso y quise subir las escaleras, pero un fuerte crujido me detuvo, a los dos minutos tuve a uno de los hombres frente a mi, y yo todavía paralizado. Me llevó al comedor donde otros dos hombres comían

-Miren lo que encontré-todos fijaron su vista en mi-Esta rata estaba espiando

-Así que espiando, eh?-las apariencias de esos hombres no las olvidaré jamás, quién me había hablado era un hombre de cabello corto y café, piel tostada y alto

-Cómo se llama la rata?-otro hombre de pelo gris extrañamente hacía arriba. El otro hombre también tenia pelo café, y fumaba en ese momento (luego supe que jamás no lo hacía) un cigarro. Yo no respondí en un buen rato, por lo que recibí un golpe en el estómago

-Te preguntaron algo, idiota

-E, Echizen-respondí despacio, recibiendo una bofetada

-Kaji te pregunto tu nombre, rata estúpida, en este lugar los apellidos murieron-cada vez tenía más miedo, eso no era bueno de ninguna manera

-Ryoma-respondí tartamudeando algo

-El nuevo obviamente...vamos a enseñarte lo que es espiarnos-sentí otro fuerte golpe en el estomago, seguido de otro...comencé a sentir sangre en mi boca...

-Disculpen...-ahí estaba, la voz que me hubiera detenido antes, salvándome en ese momento

-¿Que haces aquí? Se supone que estas durmiendo con los otros

-Es que ese chico..es nuevo...y no lo vi en su cama

-Que preocupado el muchacho! Bien, acá esta, ya lo viste, puedes irte..a menos que quieras un castigo-dijo el hombre del cigarrillo acercándose al chico, quien casi ni se inmuto

-No es necesario que le den esa paliza...él no sabía...-una fuerte bofetada le llego al chico, haciéndolo caer, aunque se volvió a parar inmediatamente

-bien, suéltenlo-dijo el hombre mirando a quienes me sujetaban, luego miró a mi salvador-llévatelo-esos hombres me soltaron, y al tocar el suelo no pude sostenerme y caí. El otro chico me levantó y me llevó hasta el baño, que estaba en el segundo piso

-Gracias..-

-Tezuca, Kunimitsu-dijo tranquilamente-no es nada, ahora quítate la camisa, creo que tienes una costilla rota-sacó de no se donde vendas y me las puso en el pecho...a mi me dolía respirar como nunca, pero nada dije, ya era suficiente con lo que estaba haciendo por mi... me dejo en mi cama y yo me acosté..al poco me dormí, aunque el dolor no disminuyó, ni las lagrimas dejaron de salir en toda esa noche...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bn, que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado...(bueno..si alguien lo leyó -.-U) y por favor, cualquier opinión, ya sea incluso pa asesinarme por lo malo del fic...en un review, acepto de todo(esepto virus..q no me gusta estar en camaXD)

Matta ne!


End file.
